


Life Saver

by Allbets



Series: Huntbastian week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is a single dad. Sebastian Helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Saver

This was the worst day since Hunter Clarington moved to New York. He was constantly under the pressure from the new job and the new boss and the life in a new city. Last night, he barely had any sleep because he just realized he had feelings for his best friend, a man. This morning, he had to bring Hope to this new kindergarten for the first day and only found out that his daughter was not enrolled in. Now, he had to call Catherine, his ex-wife, just great.

“Hello, Hunter, what do I do to own the honor?”

“Hi, Catherine, I will cut the greetings. Hope and I are at the kindergarten you signed up for her, remember? And the reception said she did not get in. Care to explain?”

“Oh, that. I may or may not forget to tell you that Kindergarten was already fully booked. But they do have quota for kids from LGBT family, to show that they have a big heart or something.” 

“Is this a prank for me getting the custody? Catherine, this is not funny. ”

“Oh, Hunter, you can do better than calling ex to complain, right? Be creative, or be gay, you can make Hope in. Have to go, chao.”

“Fine, we’ll see. Good-bye to you.”

How ironic, be creative or be gay. Hunter hung up the phone and signed. He should know that Catherine would not go easy on him and she knew he cannot afford to search for other kindergartens; he just got this job and his boss was already very reluctant to give him one day off to deal with Hope and her Kindergarten thing. Seemed running out the options as he was not creative enough, Hunter called Sebastian Smythe, his best friend, his partner in crime since boarding school and who he just found out he had feelings for, for help. After he explained the situation, Sebastian just asked the address and said he would be there in thirty minutes before hang up.

Hunter thought about last night while waiting for Sebastian at the lobby. Last night was the first time he saw Sebastian in two years and he was excited about the some warblers could hang out together. But this little re-union only made he found out that Sebastian grew more gorgeous along with age and he might or might not get a half hard on when he saw Sebastian’s public display of affection with the guy showed up with him. His uncollected thought was interrupted by the text message on the phone “meet me at the gate. —S”

Hope was surprisingly docile with Sebastian and did not put up even slightest resistance when Sebastian lifted her up. Sebastian grinned warmly to Hope’s smiley face and said: “hey, sweetie, what’s your name?” “Hope.” “OK. Hope, I’m Sebastian. Do you wanna play a game with me?” “Yeah!” ”Fine. See that door? We gonna walk through that door and once we entered, you will only call me daddy till we get back to this spot. OK?””OK!” Then Sebastian turned to Hunter, and smirked suggestively, “So, my new boyfriend, ready to go?” Hunter was kind amazed by how Sebastian won Hope’s trust effortlessly and appraised genuinely, “You really have your way with kids, don’t you?” “Well, It only because Claringtons cannot resist my charm” Sebastian gave Hunter a wink and continued, ”So here’s the plan, I’ll do the talking and you just held Hope all the time, OK?” “OK. You are a lawyer. I believe you do the talking all the time.”

Seriously, was there any woman or kid who does not like Sebastian? He definitely had his way with them. Hunter had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes when Sebastian said to Hope “Sorry I’m late my pumpkin pie, daddy has to fight big oil companies for your tomorrow” before turned to the reception for a self-introduction. The young woman at the reception, who were lukewarm to Hunter one hour ago, was now totally under the spell of Sebastian and totally buying the story that they were a gay couple who could not care more about their precious daughter and getting her in this kindergarten would be the best choice given their both struggling working schedules. The woman had Hope enrolled in and enthusiastically complemented them with some brochures about gay parenting tips.

Once got outside, Hunter exhaled in relief and said, “You really are an artist of manipulating people, aren’t you?”

“Well, you’re welcome, boyfriend. Now I know you must desperately want to thank your life saver, AKA, me. And lucky for you, I get a plan. There is a barista who I’ve been flirting with like a week, anyway, long story short, he really has a thing for single dads. So what you need to do now is to borrow Hope to me for like twenty minutes, thirty minutes tops. Look, she’s already happy to call me daddy. Flawless plan! Bet I can get laid tonight.”

“Oh, first, chill. Second, I’m not gonna lend my daughter. And third, what about your real boyfriend, the guy you brought last night?”

“Henry? He’s not my boyfriend, I just brought him last night ‘cause I hate to see every single warbler gathering turned out to be us watching Nick and Jeff’s make out session. I’m totally single. Now back to my flawless plan…”

Hunter could not help smiling when he heard Sebastian was single, “So, do you have a thing for single dads, boyfriend? “Hunter was off the market too long to know how to flirt, besides, he never knew how to flirt with a guy. He just hoped that Sebastian could take the hint.

“What? Me? Single dad? Forget it.” Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly and turned his head to Hunter while he could not miss the disappointment on Hunter’s face, then he’s enlightened and added in a carefree tone, “But for you, Hunter, totally a thing. You know you’re the man of my dreams of all times.”

“Flattered.” Hunter grinned at the “man of my dreams” phrase, “Here’s my counter, I’ll ask someone babysitting Hope tonight and I’ll pick you up at 7 for dinner. Wear something nice.” 

“Is it a date, Hunter?”

“Yes, a date it is.”

“Can I still expect me getting laid tonight?”

“… … Sebastian!”

**Author's Note:**

> Huntbastian Week 2014 Day 3 -- First Born


End file.
